Fetiche
by MarianMoon
Summary: Ella simplemente quería ser una buena alumna, entender como funcionaba la posada de Tenjin-ya. Lastimosamente sus hormonas, corazón y mente no estaban de acuerdo con ello y la molestaban distrayendola con su mayor fetiche. ¿Podría sobrevivir sin tener que pasar tanta vergüenza?


Todos los derechos reservados a su debida autora, esto es solo un fanfic de fans para fans.

Fetiche

Sí, debía admitirlo. Sus garras eran su fetiche.

Allí sentada junto a todo el personal de en un gran salón donde estaban recibiendo lo que al parecer era una clase de actualización para el personal, ella simplemente no podía desviar su mirada de las garras del Maestro el cual justamente estaba impartiendo la clase.

Era impresionante la frescura con la cual mostraba sus conocimientos a todos sus empleados, caminaba por el escenario donde estaba parado como si toda su vida se hubiera estado frente a un público el cual estaba dispuesto por aprender.

Ella ya había estado presente en un sinfín de clases de distintos maestros gracias a sus estudios secundarios y universitarios, pero jamás había entendido algo como la economía tan sencillamente. Sin duda él y su forma de ejemplificar, de ir directo a las definiciones exactas y sin dar demasiadas complicaciones con sinónimos que estaba segura que él conocía, ciertamente hacían que el escucharlo, su seguridad y vos fuera la mejor experiencia académica que hubiera tenido jamás.

No era bruscos en sus movimientos, hablaba fuerte y con claridad.

Respondía las veces que fuera necesario las preguntas más tontas o complejas.

Argumentaba, enfatizaba y fundamentaba de una manera tal que no podías quitar tu mirada de él. Sí sabía cómo llamar la atención de todos, hombre o mujer no podías evitar caer en ese hechizo.

Pero…

Allí sentada había algo más que turbaba su atención y que desviaba un poco el foco de su atención.

Realmente no comprendía que pasaba con ella, ciertamente le encantaría ser como Suzuran sentada a su lado que simplemente escuchaba y daba anotaciones a un par de hojas. Realmente le desearía ser como Oryo que por muy usual que pareciera sabía ubicarse en tiempo y forma simplemente mostrando atención a cada palabra del Maestro. ¿Por qué no podía ser la estudiosa y fría Aoi de la facultad en esos momentos?, ¿por qué no podía ser la Aoi de siempre escuchando todas las palabras de sus profesores sin charlar con nadie ni que el mundo existiera? No lo entendía, pero sabía que por lo menos era imposible.

De hecho, si estaba en su propio mundo no podía apartar su mirada del Maestro en general, pero especialmente en sus garras. Siempre le habían llamado su atención, pero verlas ahí siendo tan libremente y delicadamente utilizadas, de ese color natural tan sospechoso con un brillo tan particular era un deleite. Sin mencionar claro, cuando hacían el perfecto contraste entre su perfecta piel blanca y se fundía con esos cabellos oscuros noche al tocarlos, seguramente estaba loca.

Si debía sincerarse en eso y entre otras cosas, cuando tuvo que cortarlas en las tierras del sur para que él pudiera ayudarla a cocinar estaba muy emocionada ya que podía tenerlo cerca sin una excusa, y podía tenerlas cercas, las había tocado. Sabía perfectamente que eso era complemente un fetiche, como sus ojos otro día debía pensar en ellos y sus cuernos.

\- ¡Basta Aoi, concéntrate!- Una auto reprimenda cada cierto tiempo no estaba mal.

Suspiró intentando enfocar sus ideas y concentrarse en el Maestro, pero no en él sino en sus palabras que realmente eran o importante en cuestión. Decidida, abrió su cuaderno y tomo su bolígrafo para anotar todo lo que él diría y sería la estudiosa Aoi Tsubaki de cabeza fría y estudiosa otra vez. Movió su cabeza ahuyentado esas ideas incoherentes y fijo su mirada en él.

Grave error.

Dejó caer inconscientemente su bolígrafo a la mesa a penas lo enfocó.

Como si su cerebro fuera una gran cámara lenta pudo captar el momento exacto, en que perdió todo sentido que la conectaba a la realidad. El Maestro había rosado con sus garras desde la punta de su nariz, pasando por sus labios suavemente hasta su mentón para rozarlo con la punta de una de ellas.

Ese había sido el movimiento más sensual, inocente y asombroso que había visto. Ya no estaba en sí, había sido demasiado para ella, sonrió y solo pudo decir en su mente.

"Hayy…por dios".

\- ¿"Hay por dios"?- Escuchó a su izquierda cual flecha rompiendo su nube de sueños.

Fue como si una película vieja se cortara, la realidad la atara y trajera a ella de un solo golpe. Volvió en sí y miró al youkai de la fila de al lado mirándola con la boca al piso, de hecho todo el salón la miraba e incluso el Maestro y todos sus amigos lo hacían.

¿Acaso ella…? ¿Ella?

Tapó sus rostro con ambas manos al verse ante tal escena bochornosa, ¿se había baboseado por el Maestro en medio de esa clase tan importante?, ¿cómo lo miraría al rostro ahora, cómo podría seguir haciéndose la difícil si había metido la pata tan bien puesta sólita?.

\- ¡A qué estaba pensando en el zorro con el que siempre trabaja!- Comentó una de las empleadas de atrás, bueno una cosa es que ella hiciera el ridículo, pero otra cosa que ellos se lo mal interpretaran.

\- ¡Hey, Hey espera!, ¿qué estás diciendo?!- Se levantó de golpe posando sus manos en la cadera y señalando al zorro con uno de sus brazos al otro lado del salón- ¡Yo solo veo a Ginji como un amigo!- No tardó en escuchar un gran "Oh" seguido de su declaración, miró a su compañero, ¿Por qué parecía un fantasma?.

\- Así es- Acotó Suzuran parándose junto a ella – Dejen de armar chismerío barato.

\- ¿Entonces para quien era ese "hay por dios"?- Pregunto otra persona.

\- ¿Espera esto es un interrogatorio o qué? Ella está hablando de la clase por supuesto, ¿cierto Aoi?- Se volteó buscando la aprobación de su amiga la cual la miraba con mirada de corazones al defenderla.

\- ¿o del que la dicta?- Tiró al aire como grito uno de los empleados de limpieza para recibir un gran "Uh" por parte de todos.

Aoi quiso que la tierra la tragara e intentando contener su cara roja llamó al que expuso su secreto para "hablar" con él. No tardo mucho tiempo para que todo el salón se volviera un cumulo de gritos, chismes, acusaciones y demás que desbordaron la paciencia del Maestro que sin previo aviso a nadie utilizo sus garras en el pizarrón causando que todos se callaron ante el dolor de sus oídos. Odiaba ser interrumpido y más si era porque molestaban a su novia ogro, hablaría con esos empleados después, ahora…

\- Pagina 122, artículo 15. Habrán su libro ahora no estaré aquí todo el día - Fue el fin de toda discusión y escándalo hasta el final de la clase.

* * *

Por la noche y ya estando en Flor de Luna, Aoi se permitió pasar un tiempo con sus amigas donde bebieron y comieron, además de que ella pudo al fin lamentarse libremente.

\- Hice el ridículo, enserio. ¿Cómo pude decir eso?- Sacudió sus cabellos con ambas manos antes de dejarse caer en la mesa frente a sus amigas.

\- Eso quiere decir que sí estabas pensando en alguien Aoi- Comentó Oryo al dejar su vaso de sake en la mesa.- Uhm, ¿quién será?-

\- Oryo te gusta molestarla- Dijo Suzuran antes de levantarse de la mesa- Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-

\- ¡Pero si apenas comienzo a tomar!- Se quejó la mujer de las nieves antes de dejarse llevar por la chica.

\- ¿Ya se van?- Preguntó Aoi antes de acercarse a la puerta con ellas, realmente necesitaba calmar su mente y rogar que el Maestro jamás se diera cuenta de lo que pasó.

\- Ya es tarde- Respondió la pelirroja antes de tomar a una Oryo en medio estado de ebriedad del brazo- Y debes descansar, recuerda que en una semana es el festival de Tenjin-ya.-

Aoi aplaudió emocionada ante ese recordatorio, pronto sería el cumpleaños de las tierras y el festival según los chimes que había escuchado era espectacular.

\- Y has tenido muchas emociones intensas- Recordó Suzuran antes de salir con de Flor de Luna.

Al verlas irse decidió tomar el consejo de la chica de verdad, debía relajarse y qué mejor para hacerlo que las aguas termales, un buen baño de pies con helado sería el relax ideal para un día tan agotador. Y ya sabía dónde ir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara a la parte trasera de la posada, el Maesto le había mencionado que no muy lejos de su refugio había verdaderas aguas termales secretas donde podría ir a relajarse cuando quisiera si necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ¡y vaya que lo necesitaba!

Apresuró su paso y vio a lo lejos el refugio podría dejar ahí su ropa más pesada, según el mapa las aguas no estaban muy lejos. Abrió la puerta principal y entro, grata fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola.

El Maestro estaba allí, dormido a luz de la luna que daba la ventana.

¿Debía despertarlo? No, seguramente estaba allí porque quería un poco de privacidad. Se acercó lentamente a la mesa y dejó su canasta posada allí. Después de dar todo el día clases quizás él necesitaba más el helado que ella. Parecía estar tranquilo… y dormido. Eso la tentó a verlo de cerca.

Como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura se acercó apenas tocando el suelo con los pies para que no pudiera despertarlo. Al tenerlo así de cerco se dedicó a verlo, parecía tan pacifico.

Grave error.

\- ¿Y esta vez no vas a decir "oh por dios" Aoi?-

\- ¡kyaaaa! ¡M-Maestro!- Gritó cayendo de cola al suelo, ¿acaso había estado despierto?- ¿N-No e-estaba dormido?- El ogro abrió los ojos lentamente y dándose vuelta hacia su lado los enfocó en ella.

\- Soy un demonio Aoi, mis sentidos son muy finos- Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su mirada- Y los tengo mejores que cualquiera de mis empleados, lo que me permite recibir ciertos aromas u olores que ellos no siendo muy relevadores-.

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Mala espina, su alerta de mala espita estaba cruzando todos los límites naturales.

\- Acércate un poco mi esposa- Susurró antes de tomar el tobillo más cercano de la chica atrayéndola hacía si, quedando en una posición un tanto complicada además de comprometedora, que rompió al correrse hacia adelante y apoyarse junto a ella a su izquierda.- Tu aroma es delicioso Aoi y más cuando tú…

La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, al tenerlo tan literalmente cerca no podía sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. ¡No era justo para nada!- C-Cuando yo q-qué… Solo debía actuar normal, aunque el comentario de los aromas aun la confundía.

\- Cuando tu ser no puede ocultar lo que siente en ciertas ocasiones- Rozó la punta de su garra por el mentón de ella sin hacerle daño alguno, disfrutando del agite de su corazón y respiración. Apreciaba como intentaba estar centrada, pero era tan inocente que no se percataba de las señales que su cuerpo enviaba, le enviaban.

Realmente quería morderla, propiamente dicho marcarla. Le causaba ansias por el día que pudiera marcar alguna parte de su cuerpo con sus colmillos y así demostrarle a todos quién era su esposo y su unión. Pero había prometido todo a su tiempo, ella debía ser consiente primero de sus sentimientos.

\- M-Maestro- Cerró sus ojos ante el contacto que el dio, jamás había sentido eso. Fue como si su espalda se hubiera helado y su pecho se hinchara además de ciertas otras zonas, todo era diferente y nuevo para ella. Le asustaba y atraía que le pasara aquello y estaba segura que solo era con él. ¿Por qué?.

\- Oh, Aoi me cuesta tanto controlarme teniéndote aquí- Se acercó rodeándola con su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- Quizás debería comerte, pero no puedo hacerlo debo esperar a que quieras ser comida por tu esposo como hoy en el salón-

Aoi intentó separarse apoyando sus manos en su pecho, el cual… ¡ah pensaría en eso otro día!, al menos debía intentar salvar su dignidad- ¡M-Maestro yo no estaba pensando nada de usted!

\- ¿Acaso estabas pensando en otro?- Dio su mejor cara de fingida tristeza mientras hacía círculos con su garra en el suelo de madera y miraba a la nada.

\- ¡¿Por qué pensaría en otro?! ¡Claro que no!- Intentó corregirlo antes de darse cuenta de que idiotamente y dado la risa que salió de la boca del ogro, calló en su trampa y confesó ella sólita sus sueños íntimos. Quiso esconderse y el único lugar que encontró fue la ropa del ogro, la cual la agarró y la uso de escondite, ¡maldito sujeto!- ¡Ya cállese quiere!-

\- Bien, trato hecho- Acarició su cabello mientras frotaba su espalda con su mano intentando calmarla y queriendo no molestarla más, pero… - ¡Oh por dios me estas tocando!-

\- ¡Maestrooo!- Gritó la chica intentando no dejar salir una risa, ¡qué vergüenza!


End file.
